Taking Back My Right
by Patagatoluver
Summary: What if Yamaki was Willis in the past? What if he had a dark secret of how he treated his two partners? What if Terriermon and Lopmon had run away and the reason Lopmon became a deva was her abusive partner? 02/03 crossover, AU.


Chapter One: A Desperate Cry for Help

Ever since the Digimon went back to the Digital World after the Locomon incident, things in both worlds had been peaceful.

But that didn't last.

"Don't look back! Keep running!" Renamon called from the rear of the group where she was watching over everyone.

The Tamers' partners were running for their lives from Digimon who were attacking them for no reason. No one knew who was behind the attacks, but whoever it was seemed to be targeting Terriermon and Lopmon specifically.

One of the Digimon, Snimon, suddenly appeared beside Lopmon and reached out for her. Seeing this, Terriermon moved to shield her at the last second and gasped when Snimon grabbed his ear and began to spin him around harshly.

"This would be a really good time for Henry to appear! Ah!" the bunny-Digimon hoped aloud, wincing at the pain in his ear.

"Put him down!" Lopmon cried, her tiny eyes shining with worry.

"As you wish!" Snimon conceded, smirking. Without another thought he threw Terriermon at Lopmon, causing them both to topple over and groan.

"I said put, not throw…!" the brown Digimon grumbled as her friend rolled off of her. But when Snimon and his partner, Phantomon, headed toward them again, both Digimon let out a cry.

Jumping into the air, Renamon hissed protectively. "That is more than enough! Diamond Storm!"

Guilmon stepped up beside her. "Right! Pyro Sphere!"

Both their attacks were knocked aside, and Snimon launched his own barrage at Renamon. "Twin Sickles!"

The fox-Digimon was thrown back. Terriermon shut his eyes, desperately wishing Henry was here or they were with him.

"Henry! Do something!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

At this time in his own world, Henry was relaxing in his room while Suzie played with her dolls.

Then, without warning, Henry bolted upright, eyes wide. He could have sworn he just heard Terriermon scream for help!

"Terriermon? Terriermon, hang on!" he shouted, turning on the computer. Surprisingly, the Digital World window was already on the screen. Henry typed in a few commands as quickly as he could before swiping a Green Card made by Shibumi.

"Terriermon, can you hear me?" the indigo-haired boy called anxiously.

On the screen and in the Digital World, his partner looked up from his defensive stance in front of Lopmon.

"Henry! It's about time! We're in trouble here! You and the others need to get over here before Lopmon and I are turned into street pizza!" Henry groaned a little; even in a life-threatening situation, the little runt could still find a way to sneak in his sarcasm...

"Terriermon, just hold out a little longer! I'll call Takato, and we'll all head over to the portal in Guilmon's hideout!"

Terriermon nodded. "We'll try, but make it fast! We're almost too pooped to panic!"

Henry nodded and ran out of his room. He stopped at the top of the stairs and raced back to Suzie's room. As much as he didn't want Suzie to come, he knew he would never have stayed behind if he were in her place. He explained that Lopmon needed her help, and of course she immediately agreed to come.

Both of them running out the door, he used his cell phone to dial Takato's house.

"Hello?" a female voice greeted.

"Hi, Mrs. Matsuki. This is Henry. Is Takato home?" Henry asked, trying to keep from voicing his borderline panic.

"Sure, one minute. Takato, Henry's on the phone!" Mrs. Matsuki called upstairs. Henry could hear footsteps in the background, and the phone shifted hands.

"Hey, Henry! What's up?" Takato inquired in his usual cheerful voice.

"Takato! You and the others need to get over to Guilmon's hideout right away! The Digimon are in trouble, and we don't have any time to lose! I promised Terriermon we'd be there as soon as possible! Suzie and I are on our way now!" Henry told him in a rush, and Takato frowned.

"How on earth did you manage to—?" the younger boy began, but Henry cut him off.

"Never mind that, it's not important! Just get over there! I'll call Rika, while you call Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta."

Without waiting for a response, Henry hung up and called Rika to tell her what was going on. She got there just thirty seconds after they did, and Henry ended up tapping his foot impatiently in wait for the others. He may usually be tolerant, but Terriermon and Lopmon were in trouble!

Luckily they didn't have to wait too much longer.

"Now, what's wrong, Henry?" Takato asked, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Henry's form was stiff, his shoulders tension-filled.

"I was in my room when I heard Terriermon call for my help. Something my Dad taught me let me talk to him, and there are evil Digimon after Terriermon and Lopmon! Terriermon said to get to the Digital World as soon as possible!" Henry clenched his fists desperately, and Takato wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulders and squeezed.

Turning to the portal, the Tamers allowed themselves to be sucked in. When they arrived on the other side, the evil Digimon cleared out in a hurry and the children were free to rush to their beaten and unconscious partners.

Takato knelt down beside Guilmon.

"Come on, boy! Wake up! I'm here now…!" Takato whispered worriedly and stroked his Digimon's head affectionately, hoping somehow he would be okay. Bearing any thought otherwise just hurt too much.

"Takatomon...I'm sorry..." Guilmon said weakly. The young boy's eyes filled with tears, and he hugged his friend carefully.

"What for, boy? I'm just glad you're okay!" He smiled.

"But I lost..." the dinosaur-Digimon replied sadly, and Takato's grin shrank a bit as he wiped away the tears that threatened to fall.

"You held up great until we got here! I'm proud of you, boy!" the child praised, and Guilmon sighed happily, relieved that his best friend was finally here.

Henry gently picked up Terriermon in his arms.

"Terriermon...please talk to me…" Henry pleaded softly. Out of the lot of them, his Digimon appeared to be the most injured. This was…just like in the game when they first met… He shook his head to rid his mind of such thoughts; guilt trips wouldn't help anything now.

"M-momentai, Henry…" Terriermon mumbled weakly before his eyes fluttered open. "Thanks for coming..."

His human best friend smiled softly.

"Terriermon...I'm so glad you're okay! I thought I wasn't going to get here in time! I've already hurt you once...I didn't want that to happen again…but…" Henry admitted, though he trailed sadly in examining Terriermon's thrashed body. The little Digimon nuzzled his partner tenderly.

"You never hurt me! Besides, if there's a reason I get hurt, I'll take this one any day! Haven't you figured it out yet, Henry? Gorillamon attacked me because he was jealous that you picked me over him in the game!" Terriermon revealed quietly, offering a small smile.

Now, to say Henry was taken aback would be an understatement. He had, hadn't he?

A beam lit the adolescent's face.

"Well, I definitely made the right choice, no doubt about that!" Henry exalted, sounding much more confident than before. Terriermon responded in kind.

"Momentai!" Terriermon whispered sacredly, so only his partner could hear.


End file.
